my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Bill's Questions
After Bill arrives at your cafe, he will begin asking you trivia questions as part of his storyline. He will at least start with three questions per day. If you increase your VIP level, the number of questions he will ask can also increase. Upon answering a trivia question right, you will receive the level you are on times 25 coins. (Ex. Level 10 is 250 coins, whereas Level 20 is 500 coins.) If you get them wrong, there is no penalty. Below, find a list of trivia questions that have been comprised with their answers to help players. If there is a question missing from below, please feel free to add it, or if you don't feel comfortable editing the document, you are always welcome to provide it in the comments below, and it can be added by one of us later. Geography History Arts & Literature Science & Nature Sports & Leisure Uncategorized Still deciding where to place these questions.... Q': What Is A Twix? *'A: A type of greenhouse Q': Which part of the ear are earrings normally worn on? *'A: Lobe Q': What is a reticule? *'A: A woman's purse Q': What is a frigate? *'A: A warship with three masts. Q': What are glasses without earpieces or arms on it called? *'A: Pinze - Nez Q': How many hours are in a day? *'A: 24 Q': Which season has the shortest days? *'A: All days are equal Q': Where do you normally put mascara? *'A: On your eyelashes Q': what is Raveena? *'A: A intelligent girl Q': How many bits are there in a byte? *'A: 8 Q': Which of these is an instrument for working out direction? *'A: Compass Q': Which country does the Panama hat originate from? *'A: Ecuador. Q': What kind of sugar in sugar cubes? *'A: refined Q': What is cheese made from? *'A: milk Q': what is the most widespread type of coffee? *'A: Arabica Q': How many is a dozen? *'A: 12 Q': Most of the planets in our Solar System rotate in the same direction, but not this one. Which planet is it? *'A: Uranus *'A': Venus Q': What can a computer not work without? *'A: Electricity Q': How many teeth are in a full adult set? *'A: 32 Q': What is the official language of Australia? *'A: English Q': What is the German word for "south"? *'A: Süd Q': Small-cap worn to protect the finger while sewing" *'A: Thimble Q': What plant is chocolate made from? *'A: Cacao Q''': Which part of the clove tree becomes a spice when dried? * '''A: Flower Buds Holiday Questions Q: December comes from the Latin word for "tenth," and "October" comes from the word for "eighth." However, December is the twelfth month, and October is the tenth. Why? * Apparently, the new year began on March 1st for a long time in ancient Rome. Q: Which country celebrates New Years Day all year round? * India Q: In medieval Europe, Christmas trees were not placed on the floor as they are now, but hung upside down from the ceiling. The question is: why? * So the children could still run around and play. Q: When and where was the first electrical Christmas tree light lit? * 1895 USB Q: what is a numismatist? * a coin collector *